


Digimon: A New Battle

by Faridizzat



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faridizzat/pseuds/Faridizzat
Summary: A year has passed after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, the chosen children continue their daily life with their Digimon. Many people know about Digimon because of the incident. But they don't know about the new evil trying to take over the world.But, they are not alone, they will fight with legendary warrior.Can they defeat the evil?
Kudos: 10





	1. The Chosen Children (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Digimon story. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> English is not my first language so I am sorry for grammatical error.

A year has passed after the battle with BelialVamdemon, the chosen children decided to meet to celebrate their first anniversary of defeating BelialVamdemon.  
"They are late." Taichi said while looking at his watch. He and Hikari with their partner are waiting at a park to celebrate. He was lying on the mat while watching the sky and about to sleep when someone came.  
"Hi!" Sora said.  
Taichi quickly open his eyes and saw three people and their partner. The people was Yamato, Takeru and Sora who came with their partner. "Sorry because we are a little late." Takeru said. "It's okay!" Hikari replied to him.   
Then, another person came. It was Daisuke, Ken and their partner. "Sorry!" Daisuke said while smiling. He then, excited when he saw Hikari and went to her.  
"How are you Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked Hikari.  
"I'm fine. Thanks!" Hikari said.   
"Where are the others?" Taichi said while taking a bite of a biscuit that he bought from a store earlier.   
"Don't know." Yamato said.  
After ten minutes, all 12 of them were gathered.  
"It is nice when get eat with everyone." Agumon said while eating some rice.  
"Yeah." Chibimon said while eating a chocolate.  
"I wonder if we will feel peace like this everyday." Koushirou said.  
"Well, let's just enjoy the moment and forget about that." Tentomon said.  
While they were eating, something fall on Daisuke's head. "Huh?" he said and touch it. He then realised that it ia bird's poop. All of them were laughing at him.  
"The bird is smart, It choose the right person." Yamato said.  
"You got lucky." Miyako said.  
He then go to nearby toilet and washed his head. "Why me?" he said why thinking about what will Hikari thought about him.  
"Don't be sad. I am here." Chibimon said.  
While they were eating,then, Koushirou's laptop vibrated. "Huh?" he said while open it. But, when he open it, it was nothing.  
"Why? What happened?" Mimi asked.  
"Nothing!" Koushirou said while close back his laptop and continue eating.  
"Well, I need to go back first, I have a test next week." Jou said when he suddenly stop eating. "Sorry." he said while he left the group followed by Gomamon. "Later guys!" Gomamon said while following Jou.  
"Well, It not Jou Sempai if not related to test." Miyako said.  
"Well everyone have their own problem." Poromon said.  
After a while, everyone already done eating and talking.  
"I want to go shopping, Who want to come?" Mimi said.  
"Me." Miyako said.  
"Me too." Hikari said.  
"Since all the other girls go, maybe I should go to." Sora said.  
"Well, if Sora go, I need to go too." Piyomon said.  
"Onii-chan, tell mom, I am a bit late." Hikari said.  
"Yeah. Whatever." Taichi said.  
"Let's go!" Palmon said. Then, the girls went to the shopping mall to shop.  
"I guess I should go to." Iori said.  
"Bye Dagya." Upamon said.  
  
Digital World.....  
  
A darkness appears in a hidden cave.  
"Kill the children. DIE! DIE!" the darkness said while slowly gaining physical appearance.


	2. The Chosen Children (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya and his friend are having a meeting to talk about their adventure in Digital World.  
> They were enjoying their time until they receive a call from Ophanimon.

A few month has passed after they defeat Lucemon. Now, they were having some gathering and meeting to update about their daily life and also because they actually missed each other.

"Hey!!" Kouichi said to Takuya when he came to their gathering place with Kouji.

"Hey!" Takuya said.

"You are late!" Junpei said.

"Sorry." Kouichi said.

"So, what are you guys doing now?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I trying to get along with my stepmother." Kouichi said.

"Yeah! I also trying to know my mother too." Kouji said.

"So, how about we go get some drink?" Izumi said.

"That a good idea." Junpei said.

"I'm thirsty too." Tomoki said.

"Then let's go." Izumi said while grabbing Takuya's hand and run to the nearest cafe. "Where are we going?!" Takuya said while being dragged by Izumi.

"That not fair." Junpei said feeling jealous to Takuya.

"Well, let's just follow them." Kouichi said while he and other go to the cafe where Takuya and Izumi go to have a drink.

* * *

After a while, all their drink (and also food) are served on their table. "Thank you!" Izumi said while smiling at the waiter who serve their food. Junpei and Takuya who saw that feel a bit jealous.

*cough* "Let's eat." Junpei said.

Then, Takuya phone ringing. He looks at his phone and realised that it like same phone call like before.

"Guys." Takuya said while showing his phone to others.

"Ophanimon?" Tomoki said.

Then, the other five phone also ringing. They got a call from Ophanimon too.

"Something happened in Digital World. Will you help to save it?" Ophanimon said and then, the phone screen show a choice between YES and NO.

"What you guys think?" Kouji said. 

"Of course!" Takuya said.

All of them press YES.

"Please go to the same way you go to Digital World." Ophanimon said.

All of them pay their bill and go to the train station.

They go to train station and saw Trailmon waiting for them. "Hurry up!" he said.

The children enter the train to Digital World. 

"I guess, we will continue our adventure." Takuya said.

Then, their phone change into Digivice.

* * *

"Finally, we are here." Izumi said.

"Welcome back!" Ophanimon said via their Digivice.

All of them just smile because they missed the Digital World.


	3. The Team Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi, Daisuke and their friends meeting Takuya and his friends. What will happened to them? Will they get along together?

Koushirou receive a message from Gennai.

"I need your help. Digital World is in danger." - Gennai

" _I must tell the others._ "

* * *

That evening.....

Everyone except Jou gather at Koushirou's room.

"So why you call us here?" Yamato asked.

"This." Koushirou said while switch on his laptop and showing them the message that he receive from Gennai.

"Digital World in trouble again?" Taichi said.

"Then let's go!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Chibimon said.

"Jou-senpai is not here yet." Miyako said.

"We will go after he come." Iori said.

"But I wonder what happened to Digital World." Koushirou said.

"Did he said anything?" Taichi asked Koushirou.

"Nope!" he said while trying to find the information on his laptop.

"Are you found it?" Tentomon asked.

"Nope!" Koushirou said.

"Sorry I am late." Jou said who just arrive with Gomamon.

"Hi!" Gomamon said.

"Good, everyone here." Hikari said.

"Chosen Children, let's go!" Miyako said while she and the others go into the Digital World via Koushirou's laptop.

* * *

At Digital World(In a forest).....

"Finally, we are here." Mimi said.

"Yeah! It been a year." Palmon said.

"But, don't you think it looks different?" Takeru said.

"Yeah." Patamon said.

"Now that you mention it." Taichi said. "It really looks a bit different from usual." he continue again.

"Maybe something happened in a year?" Hikari said.

"So, where is Gennai?" Iori asked Koushirou.

"I don't know, I suddenly lost contact with him. I cannot track him after we arrive here. It like someone trying to sabotage us." Koushirou said.

"Anyways, let's find some comfortable place." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Piyomon said.

"How about that castle?" Ken said while pointing at a castle.

"What is that castle?" Wormmon said.

"Maybe it got food?" Agumon said.

"Suddenly I feel hungry." Gabumon said.

"Let's go check it out." Taichi said.

* * *

"So, where should we go?" Takuya said.

"How about there?" Izumi said while pointing at a castle.

"Since when this place has a castle?" Kouji said.

"Maybe we should check it out." Tomoki said.

"Maybe someone live there?" Junpei said.

"Let's go!" Takuya said.

Six of them go to the castle.

* * *

The chosen children and their digimon partner arrive at the castle.

"Who are you?" said Nefertimon, the caretaker and guardian of the castle.

"Nefertimon?" Tailmon.

"We are chosen children, may we asked who owner of this castle?" Koushirou asked.

"This is Ophanimon castle." Nefertimon said.

"But!" Taichi said.

"Nefertimon!" Takuya said who just arrive with his friends.

"Chosen Children." Nefertimon said.

"There another children other than us?" Yamato said.

"Who are you?" Daisuke said.

"I don't need to tell you." Takuya said.

"Why you......!!!!!' Daisuke said.

Then, Ophanimon called them.

"Ophanimon, who are these person?" Takuya asked to Ophanimon.

"There are our guest. Let them in." Ophanimon said.

"Then, come in." Nefertimon said while escort them to Ophanimon.

All of them enter the castle.

"So you guys are chosen children too?" Koushirou asked.

"Yup." Kouichi said.

"So where are your partner?" Koushirou said.

"Partner? What that?" Junpei said.

"Partner is the Digimon who we fight together like me and Tentomon." Koushirou said.

"Yup! We become stronger when our bond are strong." Iori said.

"Yeah Dagya." Armadimon said.

"Well we borrow the power of legendary warrior to fight." Izumi said.

"So you transform?" Mimi said.

"Yup!" Izumi said.

"By the way, I am Tachikawa Mimi. Nice to meet you." Mimi said.

"I am Orimoto Izumi." Izumi said.

And everyone introduce themselves to each other.

"We are here." Nefertimon said.

"Welcome." Ophanimon said.

"Ophanimon." Takuya said.

"Why you called us here?" Junpei asked.

"A new evil has arrived, so I call you guys here to help also some extra help from other team with Gennai's help" Ophanimon said.

"Gennai?" Taichi said.

"I'm here." Gennai said while he suddenly appeared.

"So, why I cannot contact you when we arrive?" Koushirou asked.

"Something is interfering with the network that why we cannot contact you." Gennai said. "We trying to solve this problem but then we realised, it was because of something but we don't know who and where." He add again.

"Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, here is your spirit." Ophanimon said and gives them their spirit back.

"How about us?" Kouji said.

"After your final battle, me, Seraphimon and Cherubimon divided the spirit among ourselves." Ophanimon said.

"But, the problem is, the evolution of Digimon also have problem. Many Digimon cannot evolve into next level." Gennai said.

"How about Armor Evolve?" Iori asked.

"I think that is possible. " Gennai said.

"So we are like useless again?" Jou said.

"Don't said that." Yamato said.

Then, they heard some explosion.

"Nearby cities must be attacked right now." Ophanimon said.

"Let's go." Taichi said.

All of them get out from the castle and running to the city.

* * *

All Digimon were running because they were scared.

"It is Tyrannomon army." Agumon said.

"Agumon evolve.....Greymon?" Agumon realised he still an Agumon.

"You really cannot evolve." Taichi said.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari said.

"V-mon, Armor Evolve"

"Hawkmon, Armor Evolve"

"Armadimon, Armor Evolve"

"Patamon, Armor Evolve"

"Tailmon, Armor Evolve"

"Fladramon"

"Shurimon"

"Digmon"

"Pegasmon"

"Nefertimon"

"Nefertimon?" Takuya said.

"So this is power of bond." Tomoki said.

"Our turn!" Takuya said.

"Spirit Evolution." Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei said.

"Agnimon"

"Chackmon"

"Blitzmon"

"Let's go" Fladramon said while he and other Digimon attack Tyrannomon army.


	4. Agumon Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy group are too much to handle. All of them cannot fight all of it.  
> But, suddenly Agumon evolve.

The Digimon were ready to fight with Fladramon punching some Tyrannomon.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon said while shooting some fire balls.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon said while shooting his drills.

Pegasmon's and Nefertimon's leg glow. "Sanctuary Bind!" Both of them said while tying few Tyrannomon around them using an unbreakable rope of light to weaken them.

"Good!" Takeru said.

"Burning Salamander" Agnimon said while punching some Tyrannomon.

"It is working." Koushirou said.

"Let go help too." Agumon said.

"Yeah!" Gabumon said.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon said.

"Petit Fire!" Gabumon said.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon said.

"Petit Thunder" Tentomon said.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said.

"Marching Fishes." Gomamon said.

All of the attack hit one of the Tyrannomon.

"We did it!" Agumon said.

"Good Job!" Jou said.

"Let's do it again." Agumon said while they go to another Tyrannomon. They didn't realised that one of the Tyrannomon came from behind and hit the child Digimon with it's powerful tail.

"Agumon!" Taichi said.

"Gabumon!" Yamato said.

"Damn it." Daisuke said.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon said while aiming at the Tyrannomon.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon said while throwing shuriken.

Suddenly, more Tyrannomon come from outside the city.

"They bring reinforment" Kouji said.

"Snow Bomber!" Chackmon said.

Taichi run to Agumon to check on him. "Are you ok?" Taichi said to the injured Agumon.

"Ta..ichi" Agumon said.

"Onii-Chan!" Hikari said when Tyrannomon was about to step on him.

"Be careful" Agnimon said while holding Tyrannomon's leg.

"Takuya." Taichi said.

"Go!" Agnimon said.

Taichi takes Agumon to safer place.

Then, Takuya was stomp by Tyrannomon.

"Hey you!" Taichi said while throwing some stone.

"Taichi. What are are you doing?" Sora said.

Then, Taichi's digivice glowing.

"That, light of evolution." Koushirou said.

"Agumon evolve, Greymon."

"Grey...mon?" Taichi shocked.

Greymon punched the Tyrannomon that stomp Agnimon. Agnimon then change back into Takuya and became unconscious. 

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon said.

"Snow Bomber!" Chackmon said.

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon.

"Kusanagi." Shurimon said.

"Gold Rush" Digmon said.

"Shooting Star." Pegasmon said.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon said.

Most of the Tyrannomon were defeated.

"My turn. Mega Flame!" Greymon said at the last Tyrannomon.

Then, all of them turn back into their previous form.

"Takuya-oniichan!" Tomoki said to Takuya.

"He still unconscious." Kouichi said.

"Let's go back to Ophanimon castle" Ken said.

* * *

"Please help us." Izumi said.

"What happened?" Gennai said.

"Takuya." Kouji said and them Gennai saw unconscious Takuya.

"I understand." Gennai said while healing Takuya. Takuya then, wakes up and a bit confuse. "Where are we?" Takuya asked while looking around.

"We are at the castle." Taichi said.

"I want to asked, why Agumon evolve into Greymon earlier." Koushirou said.

"Maybe because of this." Gennai said while showing Koushirou a picture of writing at a wall.

"What is this?" Koushirou said.

"It's a prophecy. It said that when a legendary warrior become partner with two other people, they will became stronger." Gennai.

"So, Takuya become partner with Taichi and Agumon." Gennai said.

"So, if we can find our partner, the other can evolve to." Sora said.

"Probably. That why I asked all of you to come here with Ophanimon help." Gennai said.

"So, you can evolve to!" Mimi said while smiling at Palmon.

"But, when you evolve, you takes some of the warrior power and vice versa." Gennai said.

"That why, when Agumon evolve Agnimon change back into Takuya." Taichi said.

"For now, you only can use your human spirit, if you used your beast spirit, it might damage your partner and yourself too because it is need more powerful and stronger. That why you need two partner to balance the power." Ophanimon said.

"It also same for Perfect Level too." Gennai said.

"So what should we do?" Sora said.

"Always improving yourself so you will become stronger and can achieve more power without taking much power from your partner." Gennai said.

"You guys can rest now. Tomorrow you will go to Seraphimon Castle. You can use the guest room and the bathroom." Ophanimon said.

"Let's go!" Miyako said.

"Wait!" Hikari said.

"It just like before." Takeru said.

"Yeah!" Patamon said.

All of them go to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story.
> 
> Please comment and like if it good or you can give suggestion if you have any idea to make it better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Attack at the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chosen children were on their way to Seraphimon castle.  
> On their way, they were attacked by enemies.  
> Will they managed to get away? Or were they defeated and die just like that?

They children go to the dining room. They saw many food on the table. They were fried chicken, rice, salad, sushi, takoyaki, pasta and some other kind of food from around the world that they know.

"They are too many food." Daisuke said.

"Let's eat until we full!" V-mon said.

"Well, I want to take a bath first." Mimi said.

"Yeah! me too." Izumi said.

"Then, how about all girls go bath?" Hikari said.

"Let's go." Palmon.

"I love bath. Let me join you guys." Hawkmon said before he stopped by Miyako.

"You stay here." Miyako said while glaring at him.

"But....." Hawkmon said.

"No." Miyako said.

"Ok." Hawkmon said.

"See you later." Sora said.

"Leave some food to us." Piyomon said.

"Come join us." Agumon.

"Ok!" Hawkmon said while sitting on the chair.

"Well, you can take a bath with us at men bathroom later." Takeru said.

"I guess." Hawkmon said.

"Since most of us are here. I want to said that how to find our partner to evolve?" Koushirou said while taking a bite on a slice of cake.

"Now that you mention it. I was curious too." Yamato said.

"Anything you think have connection to Taichi san or Agumon?" Koushirou asked Takuya.

"Well, I am not sure myself, I think maybe because both of us have power of element fire?" Takuya said. Then, he remember something. "Also, We have similar name. Like I can evolve into KaiserGreymon and Agumon evolve into Greymon."

"What?!" Taichi said.

"Maybe, Agnimon and evolution line are from same family like Agumon, that while they become partner." Koushirou said.

"So we need to have same family to become partner.?" Jou said.

"It is just a theory, it probably have other reasons or requirement to become partner." Koushirou said.

"So, if the theory is right, we need to find someone similar to Garurumon." Yamato said.

"If Garurumon then, Kouji." Kouichi said.

"Me?" Kouji said.

"Well we can guess it. So, there are chance that Kouji and Yamato are partner." Koushirou said.

"Then, what about me?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I don't know but since you have crest of Courage and Friendship, you probably with Takuya or Kouji." Koushirou said.

* * *

That morning.....

All of them were already prepared to go.

"Thanks for having us." Miyako said.

"It is not a problem." Ophanimon said.

"Then, we will take our leave." Iori said.

All of them left the castle to go to Seraphimon castle.

After few hour walk, they already arrive at a desert.

"So hot." Izumi said.

"Wait." Tailmon said, while asking all of them to quiet. Then, they were attack by something.

"Who?" Junpei said.

Then, they saw an army of Revolmon and Starmon.

"Oh my god." Mimi said.

The Revolmon and Starmon were shooting and attacking them.

"Digimental Up!" said the five Digimental owner.

"V-mon, Armor Evolve"

"Hawkmon Armor Evolve"

"Armadimon Armor Evolve"

"Patamon Armor Evolve"

"Tailmon Armor Evolve"

"Lighdramon"

"Holsmon"

"Digmon"

"Pegasmon"

"Nefertimon"

"Spirit Evolution." Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei said.

"Agnimon"

"Chackmon"

"Blitzmon"

"Agumon Evolve, Greymon."

"Go Greymon."Taichi said.

"Mega Flame" Greymon said.

It hit some Starmon.

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon said while attack Revolmon around him.

"Big Crack!" Digmon said and make some Starmon fall into the ground.

"Udjat Gaze." Holsmon said.

"Meteor Squall" Starmon said.

Some metoerite fall on them.

"Run!" Ken said.

The children and the partner Digimon were panic because of that attack.

"Miyako san" Holsmon said.

"Iori!" Digmon said.

Holsmon and Digmon run to their partner to protect them from a meteorite that almost hit them. The attack makes them turns back into their Child Form.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon said.

"Rosetta Stone." Nefertimon said.

"Burning Salamander." Agnimon said.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon said.

"Kachikachi Kocchin." Chackmon said while freezing some of the enemies.

"Justice Bullet" some Revolmon said who suddenly appeared. The attack hit Lighdramon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon. Three of them turn backs into their previous form.

"V-mon." Daisuke said.

"Since when they come?" Blitzmon said.

"There must be something we can do." Koushirou said.

"What can we do?" Tentomon said.

"Mega Flame." Greymon said.

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon said while kicking some Starmon.

"Their number reduced." Jou said.

"But, they are tired." Koushirou said.

"I'm tired." Blitzmon said before he and Chackmon turns back into their human form. Then, Koushirou and Jou's Digivice glows.

"This is....?" Jou said.

"Tentomon Evolve.....Kabuterimon."

"Gomamon Evolve.....Ikkakumon"

"Finally." Jou said.

Then, Junpei and Tomoki collapsed.

"Junpei, Tomoki," Jou said.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon said.

"Harpoon Vulcan!" Ikkakumon said.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon said.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon said.

All of their enemies were defeated.

"Good Job! Taichi said.

* * *

Jou treated the injured.

"Thank you!" Tomoki said.

"It's okay." Jou said.

After resting for awhile, they continue their journey to Seraphimon Castle.


	6. Power of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Seraphimon Castle.
> 
> When they arrived, the castle was attacked by their enemy.
> 
> Can they protect Seraphimon Castle?

They finally arrive at the gate of Seraphimon's Castle.

"It quite big." Daisuke said.

"Well it is a castle, of course it is big." Yamato said.

"So, let's go in" Takuya said.

"Welcome!" Sorcerymon said to them while leading them to Seraphimon.

"It's looks like Wizarmon." Tailmon said.

"Welcome Chosen Children." Seraphimon said.

"It looks good inside." Koushirou said.

"Since you are here, here is Spirit of Light and Wind." Seraphimon said while giving Kouji and Izumi their spirit. Then, Hikari feels a bit warm.

" _What is this feeling? It feels a bit warm. Is it from the Spirit of Light?_ " Hikari then go to Kouji and said "Excuse me." while holding his hand. "Hey you!" Daisuke said. Before Kouji's and Hikari's Digivice were glowing.

"What happened?" Taichi said.

"Hikari Crest of Light react to Kouji's Spirit of Light." Koushirou said.

"Yeah, that right. Both child with power of light react to each other." Seraphimon said.

"So they are partner?" Jou said.

"Probably." Koushirou said.

"Are you feeling stronger?" Patamon said.

"Yeah!" Tailmon said.

"Then, how about me?" Yamato said.

"Maybe you are second partner?" Takeru said.

"You can rest first before going to Cherubimon's castle tomorrow morning." Sorcerymon said while guide them to their room.

* * *

The girls room.....

"This room is quite big." Miyako said.

"The bed are comfortable too." Mimi said.

"Yeah!" Palmon said while she and Piyomon jump on the bed.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Izumi said.

"Me too." Hikari said while follow her to the bathroom.

"I'm sleepy." Hawkmon said and sleep on the bed.

* * *

Boys' room 1.....

Taichi, Daisuke, Takuya, Yamato, Kouji, Kouichi, Takeru and their partner were resting in this room.

"Takuya, can you tell me a bit about you?" Taichi said.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Since we are partner, we should know more about each other." Taichi said.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

"Well we want to know too." Takeru said.

"Maybe we can become closer like this." Patamon said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Daisuke said.

* * *

Boys' room 2....

Koushirou, Jou, Iori, Ken, Junpei and Tomoki and their partner were in this room.

"Are you okay?" Koushirou asked Junpei and Tomoki while looking at them.

"Yeah!" Junpei and Tomoki said.

"Well, sorry because of us you get injured." Jou said.

"It's okay." Tomoki said.

"At least we can evolve now." Gomamon said.

"So who is my partner?" Jou said.

"Well....." Koushirou said while opening his laptop. "...based on what I get, my partner is with Junpei and yours with Tomoki." Koushirou said while showing his laptop to the other in the room.

"So what about us?" Wormmon asked.

"Well I don't know yet. Sorry." Koushirou said.

"It is okay." Wormmon said.

"But I also make some prediction about our partner." Koushirou said while showing his laptop.

"That looks awesome." Iori said.

"Thanks." Koushirou said.

"I'm sleepy." Armadimon said then he sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning.....

All of them decided to board a Trailmon because a train station is nearby.

"Let's go to train station." Daisuke said.

"Wait, I need to go to the toilet." Takuya said before he running to the toilet to do some 'business' in the toilet. After he finish his bussiness, the toilet exploded, he was lucky he didn't die.

"What is that sound?" Kouji said.

"Let's check it out." Taichi said while he and Agumon running to the toilet follow by other people.

"Help...me." Takuya said before he lose his consciousness.

"I will destroy this castle." Vamdemon said.

"Vamdemon." Tailmon said.

"Even Vamdemon revived?!" Takeru said.

"I must kill you." Vamdemon said.

"Agumon evolve!" Taichi said.

"No you not! Bloody Stream." Vamdemon said while attacking Agumon, Tentomon and Gomamon who was nearby while kicking unconscious Takuya.

"Takuya!" Izumi said.

"Spirit Evolution" Kouji said before he transform into Wolfmon.

"Spirit Evolution!" Izumi said.

"Brezza Petalo." Fairimon said while throwing wind from her fingertips.

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon said while shooting Vamdemon. The attack is effective against Vamdemon.

"Damn it. Screw power of light." Vamdemon said.

* * *

"Seraphimon-sama, it seem that our castle is attacked." Sorcerymon said.

"I know, I can hear the sound and voice. I want to see their ability. I will join them if needed." Seraphimon said.

"I see." Sorcerymon said.

* * *

"Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon said.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon said.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon said.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon said.

"Silver Blaze!" Pegasmon said.

Vamdemon just took the attack but he didn't have a scratch.

"Any stronger attack?" Vamdemon said.

"Licht Kugel!" Wolfmon said while shot him from behind.

"Damn it! Night Raid!" Vamdemon said.

"Ah!" Wolfmon said.

"Wolfmon!" Yamato said.

"You guys too! Night Raid!" Vamdemon said. All the Digimon turns back into their previous form.

"V-mon!" Daisuke said.

"He too strong." V-mon said.

"We cannot defeat him without Imperialdramon." Daisuke said.

"I just revived, I won't be defeated by you guys again." Vamdemon said.

"Take this!" Wolfmon said while punch Vamdemon.

"You still can fight?!" Vamdemon said.

Then, Wolfmon and Hikari digivice glow.

"What happened?" Hikari said. Then, Yamato's digivice also glows.

"I feels power!" Gabumon said.

"That it! Yamato, Hikari and Kouji are partner. Since they are complete, they can use stronger form." Koushirou said.

"Gabumon evolve, Garurumon."

"Tailmon super evolve, Angewomon."

"What?" Vamdemon shocked because he cannot believe his eyes.

"You will be defeated." Yamato said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you think of this story?  
> Is it good? Or need some improvement?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this story, I am nothing without you guys.  
> (P/s: Sorry if my English is bad, I'm not an English speaker.)


	7. Vamdemon's Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garurumon, Angewomon and Wolfmon were fighting with Vamdemon. Three of them managed to defeat him, but, will he defeated for good or returned with new powerful form?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

"What!" Vamdemon cannot believe his eyes.

"Now, you are going down." Yamato said.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon said.

"Licht Kugel" Wolfmon said.

Vamdemon barely dodge the attack.

"Damn it." Vamdemon said.

"They have a chance." Taichi said.

"We can win this." Koushirou said.

"Let's do it again." Angewomon said.

"Fox Fire!"

"Brezza Petalo!"

"Licht Kugel."

"Holy Arrow!"

"Damn it!" Vamdemon said while all the attack hits him because all the power were to bright and weaken him.

"Is he done?" Junpei said.

"I will return!" Vamdemon said before he disappeared.

"I hope he didn't return." Takeru said.

"But, he defeated so easily." Taichi said.

"Yeah, It like he a fake." Jou said.

"Maybe we become stronger?" Mimi said.

"Let's take our friends to resting room first first." Hikari said.

* * *

After a while.....

"I fell so refreshed....." Agumon said.

"You just eat a bunch of food earlier." Taichi said.

"Hehehehe" Agumon said.

"So, why you want to meet us?" Daisuke asked.

"I want to remind you that our enemy is still out there." Seraphimon said.

"Yeah, we know, we must find the master mind behind all of this." Koushirou said.

"Before you go, here." Seraphimon said while giving Daisuke who nearest to him an egg.

"What is this egg?" Daisuke asked.

"It is a special egg. You will know when the time is right." Seraphimon said.

"We must take care of it." V-mon said.

"I wonder what is it?" Izumi said.

"We wonder too." Sora said. "We are wonder about it." she add again.

"This remind me when we takes care of Patamon." Tomoki said.

"Yeah." Junpei said.

Then, all of them continue their journey to the Cherubimon's castle.

* * *

On their way to Cherubimon castle, they were arrive a snowy area.

"It's a bit cold." Palmon said.

"It is cold." Mimi said.

"Well I can't even swim like this." Gomamon said.

"What is that?" Takeru said.

"Yukidarumon." Taichi said.

Then, Yukidarumon attacked them.

"Why it attack us." Hawkmon said.

"Probably because of dark power." Koushirou said.

"Let's try to run." Kouichi said.

But, Yukidarumon didn't stop, they keep atracking them and blocked their ways and surround until they cannot move.

"What should we do?" Armadimon said.

"We need to fight." Daisuke said.

"Then, fire based need to fight them." Takuya said.

"If only I can evolve too." Piyomon said.

"We just leave it to them." Sora said.

"V-mon armor evolve,"

"Agumon evolve"

"Gabumon evolve"

"Spirit Evolution"

"Fladramon"

"Greymon"

"Garurumon"

"Agnimon"

"Mega Flame!" 

"Fire Rocket!"

Some of the Yukidarumon were defeated after getting hit by Greymon and Fladramon's attacked.

"Good job!" Taichi said.

"Fox Fire!"

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon said while punching some Yukidarumon.

Four of them were continue punching and kicking their enemy until all of them were defeated. Four of them turns back to their previous form.

"I wonder what affect them to become like this." Iori said.

"Are the egg safe?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke said.

"Good." Ken said.

"Anyway, we must continue our journey." Daisuke said. 


	8. Battle at the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi, Takuya, Daisuke and their Digimon partner fall into a hole and trapped.
> 
> The other try to save them, but they were attacked by their enemies too.
> 
> Can they overcome this crisis? Of course, but how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good in English for I'm sorry if there are many grammatical error.  
> I hope you guys can understand my story.  
> I'm open for suggestion.

After running from snowy area, they arrived at a forest area and rest for a while.

"I'm tired." Miyako said.

"Me too." Mimi said.

"I can find some fruit." Palmon said.

"I will come with you." Piyomon said.

"Count me in." Tentomon said. Three of them then go into the forest to find some fruit.

"I think we are not far now." Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to fight together again as a group." Junpei said.

"I hope my spirit is safe there." Kouichi said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it is safe, alongside other spirit too." Izumi said.

"I guess I will go swim first." Gomamon said while heading to a nearby river.

"Be careful." Jou said.

"So, Kouichi, so spirit is darkness right?" Takeru said.

"Yeah. Why?" Kouichi asked Takeru.

"Just, I don't know. You are not a bad guy right?" Takeru said.

"I'm sure I'm not." Kouichi said.

Takeru then go behind a tree and lean himself there.

"You okay?" Patamon said.

"Actually, he a bit worried." Yamato said to Kouichi and other Frontier kid.

"Why?" Takuya said.

"Well..." Yamato said while telling them about their previous battles and Devimon and how Angemon died while fighting Devimon. He also said that Takeru hates the darkness because of that.

"I'm also having like similar situation" Ken said.

"Ken chan." Wormmon said.

"I see...but Kouichi is warrior of Darkness not evil. Not all evil are dark and not all dark are evil." Kouji said.

"We even fight a digimon with light element as our main enemy." Takuya added.

"I guess time change." Taichi said while drinking some water from his bottle from his bag while lean himself against the tree.

"We are here." Palmon and others who were with her said while returning to their friends with some fruits.

"Eat time!" V-mon said.

"But most of it are plant though." Tailmon said.

* * *

After a while.....

"I'm full." Agumon said.

"Yeah, me too." Gabumon said.

"Let's go" Daisuke said while he and V-mon walked then, he and V-mon fall into a hole.

"Daisuke!" Taichi said then, he, Takuya and Agumon falls into another hole before the hole disappeared.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari said.

"Daisuke kun!" Takeru said.

"Takuya!" Kouji said.

"Armadimon, help them." Iori said.

"Dagya." Armadimon said.

"Not on my watch!" Fugamon said who just appeared out of nowhere and hit Armadimon.

"Armadimon!" Iori said.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said while summoning his fish friend.

"HAHAHAHA!" Fugamon said while beating all of the fishes.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouji, Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki said.

"Wolfmon"

"Blitzmon"

"Fairymon"

"Chackmon"

"Let's go!" Wolfmon said.

During that time, few, Airdramon appeared on the sky.

"Airdramon." Miyako said.

"Digimental Up!" Miyako, Takeru and Hikari said.

"Holsmon"

"Pegasmon"

"Nefertimon"

"I will help!" Fairymon said while she and the three armor evolved digimon go to the sky.

"If only we can help." Wormmon said.

"Good luck everyone." Ken said.

"Are you ok Armadimon?" Iori asked the injured Armadimon.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon said.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon said.

"Snow Bomber" Chackmon said.

Fugamon dodge all their attack while laughing. "Is that what you have?" he said while throwing his club at Chackmon. The hit makes Chackmon turned back into Tomoki.

"Tomoki!" Wolfmon said.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon attacked Fugamon from behind.

"Ouch!" Fugamon said.

"Super evolve!" Yamato said. 

"Garurumon super evolve, WereGarurumon."

"What? This is not fair." Fugamon said.

"Licht Kugel!"

"Thor Hammer!"

"Snow Bomber!"

"No!" Fugamon said.

"Take this! Kaiser Nail!" WereGarurumon said while scratching him.

Fugamon was defeated.

"Eh? What am I doing?" Fugamon said while left.

"So he back to his sense." Sora said.

"The influence is gone. This prove that the Digimon was influenced by darkness." Koushirou said.

* * *

At the sky.....

The Airdramon and the chosen children Digimon were fighting at the sky.

"Defeat them." Miyako said.

"Silver Blaze!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Red Sun!"

All Airdramon dodge the attack.

"They are dodging all our attack." Nefertimon said.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon said while attacking one of Airdramon.

The Airdramon was defeated.

"Mega Blaster!" Kabuterimon said who was just appeared.

One Airdramon down.

"I'm here to help." Kabuterimon said. Then, he was attacked by some reinforcement of Airdramon who just came.

"There more?" Kabuterimon said.

"We must defeated them." Pegasmon said.

"Snow Bomber!" Chackmon said.

"Licht Kugel" Wolfmon said. But his and Chackmon attacked were missed.

"It is hard to fight a flying target." WereGarurumon said.

"I need to super evolve." Nefertimon said while turned back into Tailmon.

"Wing Cutter!" Airdramon said while attacking Holsmon who was nearest to them.

"Holsmon!" Miyako said.

Holsmon turned back into Hawkmon.

Two of Airdramon was attacking the children.

"Hikari!" Tailmon said before she was knocked down by Airdramon to protect Hikari.

"He trying to kill us." Takeru said.

"Wolfmon, Slide Evolution, Garummon."

"Speed Star!" Garummon said while while hit the Airdramon using his speed to knocked them down. He then turned back into Kouji.

"Kouji!" Kouichi said.

"Let's defeated the rest." Pegasmon said.

"Mega Blaster!"

"Silver Blaze."

They managed to defeated two Airdramon.

"Their number are less now." Fairimon said without noticing an Airdramon was behind her.

"Behind you!" Kabuterimon said.

"Wha-"

Then, Fairimon was defeated by Airdramon and turned into Izumi again.

"Izumi!" Miyako said, then her Digivice glowed.

" _This power, it is power of evolution_ " . "Hawkmon." Miyako said again.

"Hawkmon evolve to, Aquilamon."

"Aquilamon!" Pegasmon said. 

"Let's go!" Kabuterimon said.

"Shooting Star!" Pegasmon said while shooting some Airdramon.

"Mega blaster!" Kabuterimon said.

"Glide Horn!" Aquilamon said whilee hit some Airdramon.

All the Airdramon were defeated and backed to their sense and left.

All the evolved Digimon turned back into their previous form.

"So, let's find a way to help Taichi and the other." Yamato said.

"I can try dig it." Armadimon said.

Then, the ground shaking.

"What is happening?" Gabumon said.

"Is it another enemy?" Mimi said. Then, Magnamon, Agnimon and Greymon emerged from the ground with Taichi and Daisuke. Two of them were smiling at the other.

"Sorry for making you guys worried." Taichi said.

"We are safe now." Magnamon said before he, Greymon and Agnimon turned back into their previous form.

"How did Magnamon appeared?" Ken asked.

"Well....." Daisuke said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this chapter.  
> I'm nothing without you guys.
> 
> Next chapter is about flashback when Taichi and other fall into the hole.
> 
> I hope you guys are lookng forward to it.


	9. Radiance of Miracle, Magnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi, Daisuke and Takuya falls into a hole.  
> What will happened to them?

"How did Magnamon appeared?" Ken asked.

"Well....." Daisuke said.

"What happened?" Miyako asked him.

* * *

Flashback.....

"Let's go" Daisuke said while he and V-mon walked then, he and V-mon fall into a hole.

"Daisuke!" Taichi said then, he, Takuya and Agumon falls into another hole before the hole disappeared.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari said.

"Daisuke kun!" Takeru said.

"Takuya!" Kouji said.

"Armadimon, help them." Iori said.

"Dagya." Armadimon said.

Under the hole.....

"What happened?" Taichi said.

"I think we are stuck here." Takuya said.

"Hey, help us!" Daisuke said.

"Do you hear us!" V-mon said.

"Do you think they heard us?" Agumon said.

"We must get out of here now." V-mon said.

"But how?" Daisuke said while he try to think.

Then, they feels some shaking and some noise above them.

"I think they are fighting." Taichi said.

Then, suddenly they feel some evil presence around them that make they feel weird. All of them were looking around to looks for the source of the evil, then Taichi and Agumon seen to be shocked when they saw it.

"Impossible." Taichi said with a shock on his face. "You are supposed to dead already." he said again.

"What is he?" Takuya said.

"Devimon." Agumon said.

"HAHAHAHA. Did you miss me?" Devimon said.

"No!" Taichi said.

"I want to drag the guys who defeat me, but you guys are ok too." Devimon said while laughing.

"Agumon, evolve now."

"Ok!"

"V-mon! you too."

"Alright."

"Spirit Evolution"

"Agumon evolve, Greymon."

"V-mon Armor Evolve, Fladramon"

"Agnimon."

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon kick Devimon but Devimon caught his leg and throw him around.

"Give me the egg." Devimon said.

"No!" Daisuke hugged the egg tightly.

"Mega Flame!"

"We will protect the egg. Knuckle Fire" Fladramon said while charge at Devimon to attack him at close range, but his attack was futile because Devimon took the attacked without a scratch.

"Nice try. but not enough." Devimon said punch him back.

"Fladramon." Daisuke said.

"Death Claw!" Devimon said and attacked them.

"We are not done yet." Fladramon said while punch Devimon but Devimon doesn't even budge.

"That cute. Death Claw." Devimon said while using his Death Claw on Fladramon.

"Fladramon!!" Daisuke said.

Fladramon then turned back into V-mon and became unconscious.

Greymon and Agnimon both attacked from right and left side of Devimon but Devimon just disappeared and appeared behind them and beat both of them and Greymon turned back into Agumon.

"Agumon!" Taichi said.

"Damn it." Agnimon who is also badly injured after being attacked by Devimon.

"Who should I kill first?" Devimon said while looking at the children. "You first." Devimon said while looking at Daisuke and walks closer to him.

"Get Away." Daisuke said.

Then, the egg glowing up.

"What?" Devimon said.

V-mon suddenly wakes up and glowing. Then, what happened after the light gone is an appearance of a Digimon who is a transformed form of V-mon.

"Radiance of Miracles, Magnamon."

"What?" Devimon said.

Magnamon's light give energy to Agnimon and Agumon and make Agumon evolve into Greymon.

"How?" Taichi said.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon said while give a powerful punch to Devimon.

"Mega Flame!"

"Burning Salamander!"

"Damn!" Devimon said while trying to run from that place.

"No you cannot! Extreme Jihad!' Magnamon said while releasing energy from his armor that killed Devimon.

"Let's go" Agnimon said.

Magnamon and Greymon grab their partner and then they jump to the surface with Agnimon.

On the surface.....

"So, let's find a way to help Taichi and the other." Yamato said.

"I can try dig it." Armadimon said.

Then, the ground shaking.

"What is happening?" Gabumon said.

"Is it another enemy?" Mimi said. Then, Magnamon, Agnimon and Greymon emerged from the ground with Taichi and Daisuke. Two of them were smiling at the other.

"Sorry for making you guys worried." Taichi said.

"We are safe now." Magnamon said before he, Greymon and Agnimon turned back into their previous form.

End of Flashback.....

* * *

"So how did Magnamon appeared?" Koshiro asked.

"These thing glow and then, it just happened." Daisuke said.

"Maybe it had some power?" Tailmon said.

"I'm glad you guys ok." Jou said.

"Well they are some problem below" Agumon said.

"Well we have problem here too." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Well at least all end well." Izumi said.

"That is what important." Tomoki said.

"I think we should rest here." Patamon said.

"Let's make a camp here." Junpei said.

"I agree" Kouichi said.


End file.
